1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic assemblies, and more particularly to an electronic assembly with flexible fixtures holding a heat spreader in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, many electronic components are nowadays made in a small size but with a high operating frequency capability. For example, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units) employed in electronic devices may run at very high speeds and generate much heat. A heat dissipation device is commonly installed in such kind of electronic device, in contact with the CPU for quickly dissipating the generated heat.
In a typical arrangement, the CPU is placed in a socket, and the socket is disposed on a main board such as a motherboard of the electronic device. This enables the CPU to be easily extracted when needed. The heat dissipation device is arranged in contact with a center of a top surface of the CPU. The heat dissipation device contacts the CPU firmly, to optimize heat transfer from the CPU to the heat dissipation device. This is achieved by external force applied on the heat dissipation device by fixing elements such as fasteners. However, because of the limited contact area between the CPU and the heat dissipation device, a periphery of the CPU is liable to deform. When this happens, the performance of the CPU may be impaired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device that can overcome the above-described problems.